I Hate to Love You
by misswildfire
Summary: Short one shot to a prompt about an OC and Owen who constantly fight with each other, but finally admit their feelings for one another when they get into some trouble and OC things that Owen is dead.
1. Chapter 1

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever had the misfortune of having to work with!" I growled, earning myself a sexy grin from him in return. I had never before met anyone in my life who was able to simultaneously infuriate and exhilarate me in the manner he was able to. He pushed me intellectually, challenging my theories and ideas, forcing me to defend them on the spot. As much as I hated it, a part of me loved it as well. I spent much of my spare time looking at researched and trying to come up with new ways to prove him wrong. I had come close a few times. He would stop, stare at me in confusion for a moment before such a pleased look would cross his face and then he would rebut my argument. If I didn't know any better, I would say he actually enjoyed our verbal war fare as much as I did. One of these days though, I would leave him utterly speechless.

"Haven't I heard this one before?" Owen teased, climbing the stairs that lead to the catwalk extending over the raptor enclosure. I huffed, silently following him. Looking down, I could already see Delta and Charlie coming out of the trees. They looked up at us, chirping as they playfully snapped at each other. It had taken a lot of hard work, but I had managed to do something that no one else but Owen had managed to do; gain their trust. Don't get me wrong, the raptors would never trust or respect me in the same manner they did Owen, he was their Alpha after all, but it was still something I was immensely proud of.

We quickly got to work on the days training session. Owen would run the raptors through their training exercise while I watched and took notes. My job was to watch each raptor behaviour and record my findings. I looked at things such as how each raptor acted with their environment individually, with other members of the raptor pack, how they interacted with Owen, or sometimes even myself, if I could get a hold of a camera beforehand. It was endlessly fascinating and I learned something every day. It even helped Owen with how he acted with the raptors.

"Owen, the workers from the new exhibit just called. They're running ahead of schedule, and they want to know if you're able to come by now, rather than later," Barry called over, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. After the mess with Indominus Rex, a few new rules had been implemented. Claire, who had returned at the insistence of one Mr. Grady, had all the enclosures inspected periodically, especially ones for new exhibits. No one wanted the same mistakes to be made, and the job had fallen upon Owen to make sure that Indominus Rex never happened again.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to finish up with the girls," Owen replied, his attention never wavering from the raptors in the enclosure below. He never did. Whenever he worked with them or any dinosaur, they had his full attention. Despite our constant verbal sparring, which seemed to be an endless source of amusement for the rest of the staff, Owen and I did work really well together. In no time at all, we had wrapped up and I was taking the last of the feed buckets back to where they were kept when not in use.

"You too girl," Barry said, gently taking the buckets from me.

"Huh?" I gave him such a blank stare. Why me? Owen always did these calls on his own while I did other things, like compile the data from that session.

"Claire's orders."

"And how am I supposed to get there?" Eyebrow raised, I followed his gaze which had settled over my shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered, seeing Owen waiting for me on his bike. This was the last thing I needed, to be pressed so intimately against him like that, feeling the vibrations of the bike. I hoped to hell that my blush wasn't showing, though with Barry's chuckle ringing in my ears as I walked over, I had a feeling I was wrong.

"I don't bite, I promise," Owen said grinning, "Well, not unless you ask nicely." I shook my head groaning, as I got on the bike. I tried to ignore Barry's laughter as Owen sped off. 

"The docs already been by and the Allosaurus's are still locked in their paddock. You two are free to go in whenever ya like," one of the workers said. He was sitting at his computer station, looking like he would rather be anywhere but where he was. _Alright then,_ I thought, making my way over to the entrance. Owen was busy talking to one of the other workers animatedly, so I left him to it. _He'll catch up when he's ready._ My eyes began roaming over every aspect of the paddock that I could see. This was the first time I had come with Owen for this purpose and I really didn't want to mess up. I waited patiently for another worker to buzz me in. As I entered the paddock, I looked over every aspect critically, so lost in my observations, I didn't hear the sound of a lock clicking.

So far everything seemed good. From what I could see of the size so far, it seemed large enough to comfortable house two juvenile Allosaurus's. At their current height of 5'9, they both easily towered over my small 5'4 frame. By the time they were fully grown, they would reach a height of eight feet and a length of twenty five feet. They definitely had a lot of growing left to do to be able to reach that size. Since Jurassic World tended to create dinosaurs that are bigger than they were in nature, like Owen's raptors, I wouldn't be surprised if these Allosaurus's grew up to be much bigger than that. As I continued to look around I mentally checked things off. Trees? Check. Foliage? Check. Lots of both? Check and check.

 _ **Snap**_ **.**

The sound reverberated through the silent enclosure, amplifying the sound. The dinosaurs should be in their paddock. I should be alone in here, right? I turned around slowly, not seeing anything.

"Owen, if that's you, cut it out, you're not funny," I called out, my voice shaky. The Allosaurus's are in their paddocks, right? That's what the worker said, and I clung to that thought desperately.

 _ **Snap**_ **.**

"Owen?"

"Don't move," he replied, "Just stay perfectly still and trust me." I turned towards Owen, ready to demand to know what was going on, only to find him with his attention focused to the right of me, his hands out stretched in the same manner he used when working with his raptors. My eyes couldn't help but be drawn to where he was looking, and what I saw had me freezing in sheer terror. Oh no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening! There before me stood one of the juveniles, staring at me with its cold eyes. I had been assured that the dinosaurs were still in their paddocks! How was this even possible? I couldn't help but compare how tiny I was to this massive creature that stood so close to me. How had it even managed to sneak up on me?

She took several steps towards me and my fight or flight instincts finally decided to kick in. I scrambled back a few steps, managing to trip on a fallen branch, landing on the ground with a soft "oomph". The Allosaurus lowered herself slightly, scenting the air. _She's getting ready to attack,_ I realized.

"Over here girl, eyes on me," Owen commanded, managing to draw the carnivores attention off of me. I could see him slowly moving closer, working to put himself between me and the hungry predator.

"Are you insane? Get out of here, save yourself!" I whisper-yelled.

"Not an option." Seriously, was he as crazy as everyone always told me he was? Why was he still here? Didn't he know that I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt because of my stupid mistake?  
She took another step towards me and I couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped, eyes squeezing shut, only to open them seconds later when it suddenly became darker. Part of me nearly collapsed in relief that it was Owen standing directly in front of me, and not the dinosaur.

"Get up slowly," he commanded. Before I could even attempt to convince my limbs that it really was in our best interest to move like Owen told us to, the dinosaur lunged, using her massive head to easily knock Owen aside. I screamed, not taking my eyes off of him as he lay motionless in the grass several feet away. Was he dead? Oh god, he was dead wasn't he?

"Owen?" I called, my voice breaking. He wasn't moving. This was all my fault. My eyes squeezed shut as I sat there, accepting my fate. I had gotten us both killed. The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the paddock, quickly followed by two more shots in quick succession. Why were the guards saving me now? Owen was already gone, why couldn't they let me go too? I could hear someone calling my name, but it wasn't till I felt hands cupping my face that I opened my eyes.

"I'm not dead?" I asked incredulously.

"Very much alive," Own replied softly, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"But how? I thought you were dead?"

"Faked it, I'm sorry if I worried you." Worried me? The man had scared me half to death! I shifted onto my knees, throwing my arms around his neck as I buried my face into his chest.

"Don't every do that to me again." I murmured.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it." He held me for a moment as we both calmed down from the near death experience.

"You should have gotten yourself out of there," I said pulling back. "I mean the Allosaurus clearly aren't your raptors, what were you thin-" Pressing his lips against mine, he effectively cut off my rant. I could hear the other workers in the background wolf whistling, as I all but melted against him, but I didn't care. Damn, he was good at this, really good. I couldn't help the goofy smile that I knew appeared on my face the moment he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. By the looks of it, or rather the feel of it, he was just as effected by that kiss as I was. Things I think, were beginning to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

He kept his eye on her as she moved into the paddocked. At first he had resented her, feeling as if Claire had sent him a babysitter, one that for the record, he didn't need. She had quickly surprised him though, quickly countering his theories with her own, well thought out ones. Before he knew it, he was looking forward to their daily verbal spars, even doing some research to counter her arguments. They worked extremely well together and his raptors absolutely adored her. She was the first one that they listened to besides him. Sure, they listened to Barry, but not in the same manner they did to her. They almost treated her like they did him. It probably should have been a big hint; he knew that he could never have a partner in his life that his girls didn't like or she them.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we just got word from the paddocks. They thought Owen was coming later as originally planned and they released one of the Allosaurus's back into the pen," the young man said, panting, having run from the control room. "The other one is still sedated and safely secure."

"What?" Owen demanded. "How could this happen? You asked us to come here early." Not bothering to wait for an answer, he ran over to the entrance to the paddock. It was a good thing he never went into paddocks unarmed anymore, saving him precious time. He had to get her out of there before it was too late. By the time he got into the paddock he could already see the Allosaurus way too close to her for comfort.

"Owen, if that's you, cut it out, you're not funny." Owen's heart raced for her as she slowly became aware that something wasn't right. "Owen?"

"Don't move," he replied, "Just stay perfectly still and trust me." He glanced at her one last time before focusing on the dinosaur in front of him. This was going to be risky, he had no bond with the Allosaurus unlike his raptors.

"Over here girl, eyes on me," he said, voice lowering into what his coworkers jokingly called his "Alpha voice" when the Allosauraus took a few steps towards her. _Good, that's it girl, just focus on me, don't pay any attention to her._

"Are you insane? Get out of here, save yourself!" she whispered-yelled at him. He knew what he was doing was risky, probably insane, but leaving her wasn't an option and he told her so. Moving slowly, he worked his way so that he was in between her and the dinosaur.

"Get up slowly," he commanded. Before either of them had a chance to react, the Allosaurus lunged, using her large head, knocked Owen out of the way. Grunting, he rolled, finally coming to a stop. His head ringing, he could hear her calling for him, her voice breaking with fear. He laid there for a moment, staying perfectly still, hoping that the dinosaur would no longer be interested in him. Grabbing his gun he quickly fired off three shots. He hated to have to use lethal methods like this, but he couldn't risk the time a tranquilizer would take to kick in. Part of him wondered why the Allosaurus workers hadn't grabbed one of the tranq guns that each paddock was required to have and shot the Allosaurus by now. It was something he would look into, after he made sure she was alright and took care of her.

Picking himself up, he walked over to her, calling her name softly. Kneeling in front of her, he reached out, cupping her face with his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. _She's not dead, she's not dead, she's not dead._ They were both a little banged up, but otherwise they had survived. He never wanted to see or hear her be that afraid again, he would do anything in the world to prevent it.

"I'm not dead?"

"Very much alive," he said softly, continuing to stroke her cheek.

"But how? I thought you were dead?"

"Faked it, I'm sorry if I worried you." He hadn't meant to, but he had to be sure that the Allosaurus wasn't paying attention to his movements before he went for his gun. If she had seen him, he doubted either of them would be here right now. Owen let out a small oomph as she threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest while wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her, reveling in being able to do so. He had come so close to losing her, and he had never told her how much she means to him.

When she started to berate him for being an idiot and not getting himself out of there, Owen couldn't help the grin he knew was on his face. She was just as worried for him as he had been for her. Seeing no end in sight to her little tirade, he decided a more proactive approach to ending it would be in order. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, hesitantly at first. Once the shock wore off and she melted against him, he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste her. Perhaps something good had come out of this situation after all.


End file.
